


Brat

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Frank Iero, Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Temper Tantrums, Top Gerard Way, Whining, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard is a spoiled little princess who likes to get what he wants.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for soooo long and here it finally is! I hope you guys like this; it's a little out of the ordinary and I don't think I've read any fics like this, but I thought it was a fun idea. I got the idea from a YouTube video (I don't remember what it was, something about ideas for ddlg/ddlb scenes lmao).
> 
>  
> 
> Day five: age play

“ _I want juice_!” Gerard screeched, his nasally voice grating at Frank’s ears.

Frank sighed loudly, rubbing a hand down his face; he loved Gerard, but he could be such a brat sometimes. “Baby, you had a slushy earlier today. I don’t want you to have too much sugar.”

Gerard wailed loudly, kicking his feet and beating his fists on the floor. “Gimme juice Daddy!”

“Gerard,” Frank said sternly, glaring down at him. “Stop acting like this.”

The other man ignored him, carrying on with his tantrum. Frank groaned in exasperation, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room. He left Gerard crying and yelling on the living room floor, calling, “I’ll be in the bedroom. Come find me when you’re done being a whiny little brat.”

It wasn’t ten minutes after Frank had curled up in bed with his phone that Gerard shuffled into the room, an adorable little pout on his face. Frank propped himself up on an elbow and stared at the boy, face flushed and dark hair tousled. “Hi baby.”

“Hi Daddy,” he muttered, climbing into bed with Frank and curling up next to him. Gerard’s bright eyes were fixed on him, innocent and apologetic. “I’m sorry for being bad.”

Frank smiled fondly. “It’s okay, honey. I know you were upset, but you’ve gotta use your words. And listen to me, okay?”

Gerard nodded and rolled on top of him. “Okay, Daddy.” He started trailing open-mouthed kisses down Frank’s neck, nipping at the skin occasionally.

Frank giggled. “What are you doing, baby?”

“Gonna make it up to you, Daddy,” Gerard explained in that innocent little baby voice of his, though Frank knew that what he had in mind was anything but.

Frank let Gerard pull his clothes off, manhandling him so he was lying down again, and then stripping off his own footie pajamas. With a mischievous grin, Gerard pressed their bare bodies together, capturing Frank’s lips in a heated kiss. Gerard was a bit fumbling in his eagerness, but Frank put his hands on the other’s face and guided Gerard, slowing the kiss. They made out lazily for awhile, though Frank could tell his lover was itching with the need for something more.

Kissing Frank was one of Gerard’s favorite things, but right now he was impatient. He was determined to get what he wanted, pulling away from Frank and leaning over to rifle through the top drawer of the nightstand. Gerard gave a triumphant noise when he found the lube. He sat back on his heels, pouring some into his hand and using it to slick his fingers before tossing the bottle aside and shoving one of Frank’s legs back.

“Gerard,” Frank protested halfheartedly when he felt the other man’s fingers at his entrance. “C’mon, I’m barely even hard yet.”

“But _Daddyyyy_.”

Frank rolled his eyes, giving in and spreading his legs with his feet flat on the mattress. “Whatever.” He added under his breath, “You’re such a spoiled little brat.”

Gerard ignored the comment, sliding two fingers easily into Frank’s hole. Frank gave a soft, breathy noise of pleasure, and Gerard began thrusting and scissoring the digits, not wanting this to take too long. After a few moments he added another finger, opening Frank up, though they did this enough that he didn’t need too much prep. Nevertheless, Gerard was careful to make sure his lover was stretched good—he didn’t want to hurt his Daddy.

“Fuck—okay Gee, come on,” Frank urged. He was jerking himself off languorously, watching Gerard with hooded eyes. “Be a good boy for Daddy and give me your cock.”

Gerard groaned softly, pulling his fingers out of Frank and grabbing for the lube again. He slicked his cock with it, closing the cap and tossing it onto the bed somewhere amidst the tangle of blankets. He hitched up Frank’s legs and lined up with his stretched entrance, murmuring, “Gonna make you feel so good, Daddy. You like it when your little princess fucks you?”

Frank sighed and rolled his eyes, lying back against the pillows. “I’d like it better if you’d just shut up and do it already.”

With that, Gerard pushed in, drawing a choked sound from Frank. He thrust in, fast and eager, and when he bottomed out after a moment, Frank was gasping.

“Baby,” he said breathlessly. His eyes were unfocused and he arched up off the bed.

“Okay, Daddy?” Gerard checked, not sure if Frank’s reaction was out of pleasure or pain.

Frank swallowed, nodding. “Mm-hmm. Yeah, please baby.”

Thank god. Gerard was impatient, and he really wasn’t sure that he would have been able to wait if Frank wanted him to. He hitched Frank’s legs up and began fucking him hard and deep, leaning over Frank and watching his overwhelmed expression.

Mouth hanging open, Frank gasped and gave soft moans and whines. Gerard was holding onto his thighs, folding him in half and slamming into him at a steady pace. It was so good—if he would just angle his hips a little to the left— “ _Ah_! Gerard, right there!”

“Found your spot Daddy?” Gerard asked with feigned innocence, hitting it again and again and making Frank go crazy with pleasure.

Frank shuddered, eyes rolling back with how good it was. His spoiled little princess just took what he wanted, giving it to Frank so good and fucking him through the mattress like there was no tomorrow. “Gee!” he cried, back arching sharply.

Gerard drank in the sight of his lover falling apart underneath him. It was amazing to know that he could please his Daddy like this—make him feel so good that Gerard left him cross-eyed and mewling. Usually these things were the other way around, he knew—in relationships like theirs, the Little usually bottomed. And Gerard did, sometimes. But mostly, he liked taking what he wanted from his Daddy. He was a disobedient little brat and he knew it.

Gerard grabbed the other man’s cock, jerking him off roughly as he pounded into his ass. “Gonna come for me, Daddy?” he cooed.

“ _Baby_ ,” Frank mewled, body jerking back and forth with each of Gerard’s harsh thrusts. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

It wasn’t long before he was moaning and spilling over Gerard’s fist. His come splattered their chests and Frank keened, body stuttering as Gerard continued to use him. It only took a few more thrusts for Gerard to lose it as well, burying his cock in Frank’s ass and filling Frank with his come.

When they had finally collapsed onto the bed together, Gerard said with a smile, “Sorry for always being so bratty.”

“It’s okay,” Frank assured him genuinely, wrapping an arm around his baby’s waist and holding him close. “I wouldn’t want you any other way than exactly how you are.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

Frank smiled, kissing him on the nose. “Love you too, baby.”


End file.
